


Utolsó üzenet

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean szemszögéből írt, Gen, M/M, Raphael és a leviatánok is említve vannak, a karakterek csak említve vannak, említve van Castiel halála, hetedik évad környékén játszódik, kb erről szól a vers, sokszor, és Dean szenvedéséről
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vers Cas tóban való eltűnése után, Dean szenvedéséről.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~sorry non-hungarian readers, I cannot translate it into english because it's a poem TAT~</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utolsó üzenet

**Author's Note:**

> Kb 2 éve írtam, akkor, amikor még nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy shippelek e Destielt, vagy sem. (A választ ma már persze tudom c:)

Castiel hogy lehettél olyan nagyon buta,  
hogy mikor segítség kellett, szaladtál az ördög karjaiba?  
Hiszen mi itt voltunk, vagyunk, s leszünk,  
mindig megvédjük egymást, ha bajba kerülünk.  
Mert kicsiny kis családunkba te is beletartozol,  
ha valaki bánt téged, hidd el, az meglakol!  
Legalábbis így gondoltam pár héttel ezelőttig,  
amikor hátba szúrtál, tönkretéve minden eddigit.  
A hatalom a fejedbe szállt, új istennek hitted magad,  
de egyre gyengültél, mert belülről szedett szét a leviatán had.  
Tudom, megbántad minden tetted, talán egyet kivéve;  
örültél, hogy Raphael már nem tartozik a mennyek seregébe.  
De ezen kívül mindent, mi rossz volt, helyrehoztál volna,  
ha a leviatánok általi halálod ebben nem akadályozna.  
De most már mindegy, mert te meghaltál,  
s engem e kegyetlen világban hagytál.  
Hiányzol, mert igaz barát voltál, talán a legjobb,  
nélküled tanácstalan vagyok, s ebbe szinte biztos belepusztulok.  
Mikor Sam már kezd bekattanni, s Bobynak sincs ötlete,  
téged hívnálak, hogy most rögtön kellj megsegítésünkre.  
De rájövök, hogy te már nem vagy  
a segítség mit nyújthatnál veled együtt meghalt.  
Így most itt nélküled, reményt vesztve küzdök.  
Ez most már az utolsó üzenet, mit neked küldök.  
Ha ez egy hatalmas csoda folytán eljut hozzád,  
tudd, hogy megbocsátottam, s kérlek, gyere vissza hozzánk!

**Author's Note:**

> Mindennemű kritikának örülök! ^^


End file.
